


Make Up

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie has a point, which is unusual to Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up

Santana watched Brittany from down the hall, noticing the slight inward curve of her shoulders as she stuffed several pink sparkly covered textbooks into her locker. They hadn't spoken in nearly a week, not since the whole mess with duets. It was becoming strangely unnerving to spend entire Glee practices listening to Kurt and Mercedes and not have her pinky wrapped around Brit's.

"You're her best friend." A voice broke her from her thoughts, and she looked down to see Artie staring at her, his gloved hands sitting in his lap. "You should go talk to her."

"Shows how much you know." She sneered, not willing to let this wheelchair kid tell her what to do. At least, not without several mean comments to fuel her inner rage. "You're her ex."

"I know." He bowed his head, and looked away down the hall at her. "But, at least I knew when I had feelings for someone else. I'm really not sure you know if you do."

And with that, he rolled away down the hall, high fiving Finn on the way, and Santana fought the urge to let her mouth drop.

The kid had a point, after all.


End file.
